


Reunion

by ZellieAlmasy



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Drabble, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellieAlmasy/pseuds/ZellieAlmasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt I was given: ‘I thought you were dead, but you’re not and I can’t believe it’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

“I thought you were gone!” Zell shouted, burying his face into Seifer's chest as he tightly held onto the other man, refusing to let go. “No one's seen you since the war.”

Seifer ran a hand through Zell's hair, enjoying finally having him here in his arms again. “Didn't think you'd be so worried about me, chicken wuss,” he affectionately teased. 

“Well, I was! Asshole!” Zell pulled away and gave him a rough shove. “Why didn't you come find me?! All this time, you let me think you were…” He swallowed thickly, breath shaking at just the thought of Seifer being dead. 

“I had to lie low,” Seifer explained. “But I'm here now.” He reached out and pulled Zell close to him again, giving him a light peck on the forehead. “Fuck, I've missed you.” 

“And whose fault is--” Zell's sentence was cut off as Seifer tilted his chin upward, catching his lips in a deep kiss. 

Of course, Zell couldn't stay mad. Not after Seifer practically came back from the dead, and especially not while he was kissing him like that. Zell slipped his arms around Seifer's neck, eagerly kissing back. Neither of them could break away from each other. It had been too long since they had been together. Even Zell, who was normally so impatient, wanted to take the time to savor every touch. 

After a moment, he slid his arms down over Seifer's chest, re-familiarizing himself with the other man's body. Zell continued to let his hands roam down to Seifer's hips, around his waist, up his back… It was almost as though he needed to reassure himself that this wasn't just a dream. He was actually here, standing in the middle of a hotel room with Seifer's arms tightly wrapped around him. 

But kissing wasn't enough. Seifer's hands slid lower on Zell's waist. He groped at the other blonde’s rear, giving him a tight squeeze as he held him closer. Zell made a soft noise of approval as he shoved Seifer's jacket off his shoulders, which the gunbladist easily shrugged off the rest of the way, letting it fall to the floor. Zell clumsily threw off his jacket next, trying his best not to break away from Seifer. 

They stumbled together towards the bed while awkwardly attempting to remove their shirts. Neither wanted to break away from one another for too long. 

After tossing their shirts aside, the back of Zell's knees hit the edge of the bed and he fell back onto the mattress. Seifer crawled over him, leaning down to kiss along his neck. He paused a few times to suck hard on Zell’s skin, purposely leaving marks to let everyone know that Zell was still his. Seifer continued his way down and gently grazed his teeth against against a nipple, earning him a sharp gasp from Zell as the martial artist arched upwards into his touch. 

Seifer took his time as he practically worshipped Zell’s body with his lips. It was rare for him to be so affectionate, but this was the first time they had seen one another in so long. As Seifer lowered to his knees, Zell propped himself up on an elbow to keep watching. The martial artist’s face turned a bright shade of red as Seifer slowly dragged his tongue up Zell’s abs, looking up at him with a devilish smirk. 

“Seifer…” Zell whined, writhing beneath him. Although he did want to savor this reunion, it was clear that he was starting to grow quite impatient. 

“Yes?” The gunbladist smirked as his lips brushed low on Zell’s hip, just above the waistline of his jeans. 

After leaving another mark on Zell’s hip, Seifer moved lower, firmly pressing his lips against the bulge at the front of Zell’s shorts. The martial artist tugged at Seifer’s hair as he gave another needy moan. “C’mon… Hurry it up, already!” 

Any other time, Seifer would have loved to keep teasing and make Zell beg, but he was beginning to lose his own patience as well. He leaned up again, quickly unfastening Zell’s shorts before tugging them down along with his underwear. The smaller blonde lifted his hips and eagerly helped squirm out of his clothing. 

Zell licked his lips as he scooted further up onto the bed, watching as Seifer removed his pants as well. Now, with their clothes out of the way, Seifer joined Zell on the mattress, lying alongside him as he pulled him close again, leaning in for another kiss. Without hesitation, Zell rolled on top to straddle Seifer’s waist as he rocked down against him. The gunbladsit gave a low groan of approval as he rested his hands on Zell’s hips, firmly holding him in place as he rolled his hips up against him. 

With an eager moan, Zell leaned down for another deep kiss, but it didn’t last very long. He gasped against Seifer’s lips, panting heavily as he felt a hand close around his arousal. Seifer playfully bit at Zell’s lower lip as he took both their lengths into his grip. The martial artist moved his own hand down to join Seifer’s as they moved together. 

This time, it was Seifer who lost his patience first. Without warning, he suddenly flipped them over so Zell was on his back and continued roughly grinding down against him. Still, it wasn’t enough. They both needed more. 

“S- Seifer, please,” Zell gasped with shaky breath. “Please, I need you closer!” 

Seifer didn’t need to be told twice. He leaned up to grab a bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer. After coating his fingers, he slowly pressed one against Zell’s entrance. 

“Nhh, this ain’t our first time,” the martial artist urged as he spread his legs further. “I can handle s’more.” 

Seeing that they were both eager to move things along, Seifer gladly added a second finger. He began a slow, easy pace and used his free hand to idly stroke himself as he watched Zell writhe beneath him. Before long, he finally added a third finger, moving more firmly until Zell was ready. 

“Okay, m’fine,” Zell said breathily as he reached his arms forward, beckoning Seifer closer. 

The gunbladist quickly spread the lube over his own length before moving into position over Zell. Though they both were impatient to move things along, Seifer still wanted to savor the moment, so he slowly pressed himself inside, watching the expressions on Zell’s face. The smaller blonde was always so emotive. Seifer loved seeing his reactions, especially to this. For now, Zell’s eyebrows knit together as he bit his lower lip, trying so hard to relax around Seifer. 

Once he was fully inside, Seifer paused a moment to give Zell time to adjust. In the meantime, he kissed him on the forehead, jaw, neck… everywhere he could reach. It didn’t take long before Zell nudged his hips upward to urge Seifer along. At his cue, Seifer pressed their lips together again as he nearly pulled all the way back, then slowly pressed inside once again. Zell whimpered softly into the kiss, feeling his chest tighten at the way Seifer was so gentle. He didn’t need to be. They were both well aware that the other could handle it rough, but these rare moments when Seifer chose to show tenderness was enough to make Zell feel like his heart was trying to jump into his throat. 

The martial artist hooked one arm around Seifer’s shoulders and the other around his middle. After a moment, he hiked a leg up over the other man’s waist, trying to pull him closer and pick up the pace, but Seifer wouldn’t allow it. He kept his thrusts firm, but still slow. 

“What’s the rush?” he muttered, nipping at Zell’s earlobe. “We have all night.” 

But even Seifer couldn’t hold back for too long. Eventually, his breath became more ragged as he jerked his hips a bit harder into Zell, who responded with loud, encouraging moans. As they moved together in this faster pace, Seifer hooked an arm underneath Zell’s leg to try and move even deeper. 

“There!!” Zell suddenly shouted. “Right there, just like that…!” 

As Seifer continued to thrust at just the right angle, he moved his hand to grip Zell’s length and began stroking him in time with their rhythm. Just as suspected, it wasn’t much longer before the martial artist cried out again, “Seifer! So… so close!” 

Determined to let Zell finish first, Seifer bucked into him even faster while firmly working his hand over Zell’s arousal. Clawing at the bedsheets, the smaller blonde finally cried out as he hit his peak, writhing desperately beneath Seifer. 

“Oh fuck, Zell…” The gunbladist groaned deeply as he released shortly after. He leaned in for another deep kiss as the waves of pleasure rushed over them. 

Once they eventually broke the air to catch their breath, Seifer carefully pulled away from Zell and settled in beside him. The smaller blonde automatically nestled up against him and tightly held him close. 

“You’re not allowed to leave me again. Ever!” Zell pouted. 

With a gentle smile, Seifer nuzzled against Zell’s messy hair. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

Zell believed him. After tonight, he felt so hopeful for his future together with Seifer, and yet, he couldn’t manage to sleep, no matter how hard he tried, out of a lingering fear that he would open his eyes and find himself alone in the hotel room again.

**Author's Note:**

> But where did the lube come from if they're in a hotel room after suddenly being reunited? Ah, but that's the magic of good ol' PWP, isn't it?


End file.
